Homecoming
by Eunoia
Summary: Inara has a very special visit to make and Mal insists on coming along. What they find there will surprise him and show her what she feared the most. MalInara. Give it a chance, despite the crappy summary. The best stories can't be summarized anyway.


_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or situations. Written for fun, not profit._

_Author's Note: Takes place between the show and the movie. There's a lot of bickering in this chapter, but it gets somewhat sweeter later on. Still inherently tragic, because I'm of the opinion that Mal and Inara have to be. Will be multi-chapter, possibly alternating POVs, but third person throughout.  
_

"Please tell me you can fix it, Kaylee," Inara asked, in an uncharacteristically pleading tone.

"I'm real sorry, 'Nara, but I'm gonna need a new converter 'fore I can even think about gettin' this shuttle off-ship. But it's a real easy part to get and we'll be landing in town pretty soon."

"It's just that this is a very important appointment and we're only going to be on planet for a day so postponing is really not feasible," Inara replied, more sharply than she had intended. Upon seeing Kaylee's hurt face she quickly added "I'm sorry Kaylee, I know it's not your fault. It's just…I really wanted to make this appointment."

Kaylee's expression softened into sympathy. "Well, maybe the Captain'd let you take the other shuttle just this once. Although I guess it ain't as pretty as yours."

"No, Kaylee, that's a wonderful idea. Thank you, I'll go talk to him right now." She promptly turned, her dress twirling out behind, and left the shuttle. Kaylee looked after her, wondering just what kind of glamourous evening the companion had planned this time.

Inara made her way straight to the bridge, where she hoped to find Mal. She certainly hoped he wasn't in his bunk, as he reveled in making her uncomfortable whenever she was forced to converse with him in there. Unfortunately he wasn't on the bridge, but Wash informed her she could find him in the galley. He had a knowing smile as he told her, the same smirk all the crewmembers had whenever they spoke to Inara about Mal. She used to think they thought she didn't realize, unaware of just how adept at reading facial expressions her training had left her, but now she realized that they just didn't care that she knew. She always felt the urge to explain to them that her relationship with the captain was not what they thought it was and wouldn't be what they thought it would become. It couldn't be. But she knew such an explanation would only make her more transparent and there was nothing Inara hated more than being transparent.

She slowed her pace as she approached the galley, stepping gracefully through the doorway. "Hello, Mal. How are you?" she asked with a smile.

He eyed her suspiciously for a moment before asking "What's with the politeness? You need something?"

She scoffed. "So if I'm being nice to you I have to want something?"

"Yes," he replied while chewing on a protein biscuit.

She decided there was no point maintaining the act any longer. "Alright, fine. There is something you can help me with." She paused to roll her eyes as a self-satisfied grin spread over his face. "Kaylee says there's no way she can get my shuttle working in time for the appointment I have this evening, and—"

"Too bad," he interrupted with mock sympathy. "I guess you'll have to cancel."

Inara took a deep breath. "Actually, I was hoping you'd allow me to use the second shuttle." He attempted to interrupt again, but she continued to speak. "After all, I shouldn't have to suffer because the shuttle that you are responsible for having maintained is failing to operate."

"You know full well that your contract says we're only liable if the damage was avoidable. But if you want, I can go and tell Kaylee that you don't think she's doing a good enough job with your shuttle."

"Look, I'm not saying I'm going to make you reimburse me for my lost income, alright? I'm just asking if you could do me the _favour_ of allowing me to use the shuttle for one night."

"And I'm sayin' I ain't obligated to do that."

"Don't ever get tired of living your life based only on staying above some minimum level of decency, Mal?" She spits his name out like it's a curse word. "Don't you ever do anything good just for its own sake?"

"Right, because you're taking the shuttle to what, carry food to starving children? Oh wait, no, that's right, you're going to have sex with a stranger for money. I'm such a bad man for not donating my property for the good of some horny rich guy I don't even know!" He was really angry now and had stood to face her, his face dangerously close.

Inara quickly restrained her first impulse, which was to continue yelling, and lowered her voice. "Not that it's relevant, but it's not a professional appointment."

This piqued his interest. "Oh, it's not now, is it? Well then, I've got the perfect solution. I'll come drop you off, and then I can take the shuttle back, case we need it for the job."

"Oh come on, what could you possibly need the shuttle for?"

"You want me to stay out of your business, you're gonna have to stay out of mine."

Inara tried to think of a way around this, but she really was in a hurry so she simply said "Fine. Be ready in twenty minutes. And you're _not_ getting out of the shuttle."

Mal looked surprised for a moment, clearly expecting to have called her bluff, but he quickly masked it turned back to his meal.

And so it was that an hour later, she was landing the decidedly less pleasant-smelling shuttle on the grass outside of a small ranch house. Luckily Mal had allowed her to pilot, knowing he couldn't argue her superior flying skills. Usually he had no problem with that, but lately it was as if he went out of his way to infuriate her even more than usual. She couldn't pretend she didn't know when it started. It was when she told him she was leaving. That was just over two weeks ago now and the Training House was preparing for her return in a week. And Mal wasn't taking it well. She could at least comfort herself with the knowledge that her own apparent transparency was nothing compared to Mal's.

She had purposely landed a significant distance from the house, hoping to leave Mal in the shuttle and walk the distance. So she was inwardly groaned when she opened the door, Mal right behind her, to see her hostess running towards her, only to fling her arms around her as soon as Inara stepped to the ground.

"Oh ho ho," Mal crowed, "Not that kind of appointment, huh? Well, this lovely lady seems like she can't wait to get you—"

"Mal," Inara cut him off before he could go any further and make an uncomfortable situation even less comfortable. "This is my mother."

Mal's eyes widened, and for once he was silenced. "I am very glad I didn't finish that sentence," he finally managed to sputter.

"As I'm sure we all are, son," Inara's mom said with a chuckle. "Well, why don't y'all come on in for some tea."

"Mal was just leaving, Mom."

"And turn down such a kind offer, Inara? Never." He jumped down from the shuttle and shut the door, picking up her overnight bag, and making a move to follow her mother who was already making her way back to the house.

Inara grabbed his arm and yanked him back. "Are you kidding here Mal? We had a deal."

"That was before your mother so graciously invited me in for tea. Anyway, what are you afraid of? That I'll embarrass you? That she'll hate me?"

"Yes! And yes!" Inara felt bad about the stinging effect she knew her words would have, but he was being totally unreasonable and he knew it.

"Well you know what?" he retorted almost spitefully, "You can't threaten me by saying you'll leave if I don't behave anymore, so way I see it there's nothing you can do about this!" He turned on his heel and strode away from her. Her tight dress forced to scamper off after him without being able to catch up as he called out to her mother, "Mrs. Serra, wait up!"

"Mrs. Serra's my mother, sonny. You can call me Ethyl."

"Ethyl it is then ma'am." He said this with a smirk as he turned back to Inara.

She rolled her eyes as she tottered after them, her heels sinking into the soft earth, staring down at her feet to avoid the cow dung that littered the field.


End file.
